Your Last Day
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Alors que Lisbon travaille dans son bureau, Jane veut la distraire et lui pose une question légèrement... délicate. OS Jisbon !


Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà à nouveau avec un nouvel OS ! Je reviens à la "normalité" avec un bout de texte qui est resté dans un coin de ma tête depuis juin je crois et que j'ai enfin décidé de mettre sur papier !

Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont commenté "La vérité en face" :)

Enjoy !

**Your last day**

Le soir, n'est-ce pas un moment merveilleux ? On se pose, on est calme. Le boulot est terminé, on rentre chez soi, on fait ce qu'on veut.  
Le boulot est terminé ? Non, pas pour Teresa Lisbon. Elle était toujours dans les locaux du CBI à plus de 20h. Acharnée ? Qui a dit acharnée ?  
Heureusement, pour la distraire un peu, il y avait son consultant. Celui qui lui collait aux basques 24h/24. Peut-être même que c'était pour lui qu'elle restait si tard. Pour qu'ils se retrouvent rien qu'eux deux aux CBI et partager ces petits moments de complicité dont elle avait tant besoin.  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne manquait jamais d'idées. Lisbon se réjouit donc de le voir ouvrir la porte de son bureau ce soir-là.

- Alors, plongée dans la paperasse ? C'est à cause de moi ?

- Même pas… répondit la jeune femme en gardant les yeux baissés.

- Dites-moi… Vous vous souvenez… commença Jane en s'installant sur le canapé du bureau.

- Quoi ? demanda Lisbon en levant la tête.

- Venez-vous asseoir et je continue.

- Jane, j'ai du travail.

Il la toisa d'un air de dire « ne soyez pas ridicule ». Elle poussa un soupir, mais au fond d'elle, elle était plutôt contente d'une petite pause –surtout en si agréable compagnie. Elle se leva de son siège et s'assit aux côtés de son consultant.

- Vous disiez donc ?

- Et bien… Vous vous souvenez, le jour où j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que nous allions mourir…

L'air hésitant, la voix sérieuse… Tout était parfaitement calculé pour que Lisbon soit piquée par la curiosité et ait l'impression de mener la conversation.

- Oui, et si vous recommencez, j'espère que vous aurez le charmant souvenir de mon poing sur le nez, dit-elle avec un peu d'humour. Mais Jane n'eut qu'un vague sourire, ce qui intrigua encore plus Lisbon.

- Ça fait un moment que je pense à un truc que je n'arrive pas à déterminer.

- Quel truc ?

- Ben vous voyez… Enfin… Je me demandais…

Jane croisa le regard de sa supérieur, qui attendait la réponse d'un œil avide. C'était parfait.

- Si, admettons, demain était votre dernier jour pour vivre et que vous le saviez… Quelle serait votre dernière journée idéale ?

Lisbon haussa les sourcils devant cette question. Tout le monde s'était déjà imaginé ce qu'il ferait s'il ne lui restait que 24h à vivre, et Lisbon n'échappait pas à la règle. Seulement, sa réponse était un peu trop intime… et concernait un peu trop l'homme assise près de lui. Alors qu'elle empêchait certaines images de s'afficher dans sa tête, elle répondit :

- Et vous ?

- C'est de la triche, j'ai posé la question en premier.

- Bon, alors… Je suppose que ma journée idéale serait très tranquille. Une enquête résolue sans prise de tête, une pizza avec l'équipe et un bon film avec un pot de glace le soir.

Puis elle jeta un œil à Jane et ajouta :

- Et aussi pouvoir vous prouver pour une fois que j'ai raison et vous avez tort, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Mais à nouveau, Jane n'eut qu'un léger sourire. Il regarda ensuite sa patronne dans les yeux. C'était clair, il quémandait une réponse sérieuse. Mais cette réponse, Lisbon ne pouvait la lui donner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?

- La vérité.

- Et pourquoi je vous la donnerai ?

- Parce-qu'autrement je ne vous dirai pas ce que moi, je ferais.

- Parce-que vous croyez que je ne le sais pas déjà, l'ultime chose que vous voudriez faire avant de mourir ?

- Non, Lisbon. Je crois que vous vous trompez sur ce point.

Le cœur de Lisbon s'accéléra légèrement durant le silence qui suivit cette phrase. Elle qui pensait se détendre… La conversation prenait une allure intime et grave.

- Ma journée idéale ne serait pas de tuer John le Rouge. Par contre, elle se passerait après sa mort, ça s'est sûr. Et je sais précisément ce que je ferai.

Elle était mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression qu'elle voyait exactement de quoi il parlait. Alors, elle se livra.

- Très bien. Si c'était mon dernier jour, j'aimerai… j'aimerai la passer avec vous, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Jane eut un sourire attendri.

- Moi aussi. Et qu'est-ce que nous ferions, dans une journée idéale ?

Les joues de Lisbon prirent une teinte colorée.

- Je ne sais pas… Nous pourrions… On pourrait… Faire la liste des choses qu'on a vécues ensemble ? proposa-t-elle en osant à peine relever le menton.

- On pourrait, oui. Mais il y un sacré paquet de choses, alors.

- Je veux dire, des choses _importantes_.

- Comme ?

- Je ne sais pas, comme… Comme la fois où on a dansé un slow.

- Alors comme ça, le slow passé dans mes bras est à la tête de la liste des choses importantes que nous avons vécues ? dit Jane dans un sourire.

- Non, non ! dit Lisbon en relevant cette fois complètement la tête. Il y a eu des choses encore plus importantes, j'ai juste pensé à ça au passage…

- Quand vous avez mis votre carrière en danger pour me sortir de prison.

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

- Quand vous m'avez dit que vous seriez toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il puisse arriver…

- Quand vous m'avez rappelé qui j'étais vraiment en me remontrant la scène de meurtre de ma femme et ma fille.

- J'ignore si c'était une bonne idée. Vous vivriez plus heureux à l'heure qu'il est si…

- Vous m'avez empêchez de partir. Vous ne vouliez pas que je parte.

- C'était égoïste.

- Non, Lisbon. Vivre dans l'ignorance ne m'aurait rien apporté. J'aurais fatalement retrouvé la mémoire un jour. Et… Vivre loin de vous…

La bouche de Lison s'entrouvrit légèrement sous la surprise. Elle reprit, en murmurant presque.

- Quand vous m'avez pris la main, dans le désert…

Le regard de Jane était plongé dans celui de Lisbon. Ce moment avait été gravé dans sa mémoire. Ce moment qui signifiait beaucoup, qui avait fait naître de nombreuses questions, aussi. Il y eut un silence, tandis que les souvenirs bousculaient dans leurs esprits. Puis, Jane reprit, d'un air plus énergique.

- Bon, et après avoir fait cette très longue liste, que ferions-nous ?

- A vous de me le dire.

- On irait chez vous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

- Parce-que j'aime bien votre appartement.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on y ferait ?

- On y mangerai un délicieux repas. La suite, d'après vous ?

- Je vous montrerai que j'ai gardé la grenouille en origami.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-elle.

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que je devrai repartir chez moi…

- Je vous retiendrai.

- Pourquoi ?

A nouveau, Lisbon baissa les yeux, triturant ses doigts. Ca y est, elle en avait trop dit.

- Parce-que… parce-que… Si c'était notre dernier jour…

Elle hésita un long moment, deux cascades de cheveux lui encadraient le visage. Jane attendaient patiemment.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- Et bien, je… je crois bien que… Pour être honnête…

Elle avala sa salive et releva les yeux vers lui.

- Je pense bien que je vous embrasserai.

Ca y est, elle l'avait dit, trop tard. Ses joues prirent à nouveau une teinte rouge et elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit, encore ? Jane sourit et baissa la tête sur le côté.

- Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon…

Délicatement, il prit les mains de la jeune femme.

- N'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il fallait vivre chaque jour comme le dernier ?

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un ouragan dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Jane venait juste de lui proposer de l'embrasser. Vite, reprendre la situation en main.

- Jane, tout ça, ce n'est que de la fiction, dit-elle en tentant de se relever. Mais les mains de Jane l'en empêchaient. Elle se retrouva donc debout, les mains emprisonnées.

- Qui sait ce qui peut vous arriver demain ?

- Et bien dans ce cas, allez-y. Faites-là, cette chose que vous savez que vous feriez avec tant de précision.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait balancé cette phrase, étant donné qu'elle savait très bien ce que ça signifiait. Mais Jane, pour une fois, ne se fit pas prier. Il tira vers lui les mains de Lisbon, l'obligeant à s'asseoir, puis, fit glisser une main vers sa taille et l'autre sur sa mâchoire, avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser. Lisbon participa activement au baiser, passant ses mains dans la chevelure de Jane, avant de stopper brutalement le baiser.

- Jane, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? On ne va pas mourir demain.

Pour toute réponse, Jane l'embrassa à nouveau, lui déposant des baisers sur les lèvres. Lisbon en eut des frissons mais elle savait que c'était se faire du bien pour se faire du mal.

- Jane… souffla-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta alors, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Désolé.

Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, puis se leva à contrecœur. C'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant. Pas encore. Il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, puis se tourna vers elle.

- Mais si un jour, il vous vient à l'idée de mourir le lendemain, vous savez où me trouver. J'ai quelques idées pour occuper la journée…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce, laissant Lisbon avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Pour être distrayant, il était distrayant. Peut-être même un peu trop, parfois.


End file.
